What's Best?
by Severus Sherlock Lokisdaughter
Summary: Miley Whitemen has to make a decision, one that's going to not only affect her, but the people she loves. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters/things mentioned in this fanfic. The only thing I own is the plot, and Miley.
1. Chapter 1

Miley sat numbly on the couch, the tea in her hands had been cold for a long time now. She stared at the wall across from her; her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms around her knees holding the cup. Her head was pounding, she couldn't tell if it was from the thoughts swirling around in her head, or the shouting match she had with Dean before he left with Sam.

_Dean. _He was the best thing in her life, and also the worst. Miley thought about when she first met him. She was an elementary school teacher twelve months ago; and now look at her, alone, depressed, confused and angry. _How did this happen?_ She asked herself. But she already knew the answer.

_Miley shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her as the cold winter air blew through her like she was made out of paper. She braced herself against and started to walk home from the school. _

"_I should really get a car." She whispered to herself the sighed. She couldn't afford a car; and the school was only a few blocks away anyways. She didn't need a car. She scowled and mentally scolded herself for wearing heels and a skirt in November. She lived in Iowa her entire life, she should know better by now!_

_She sped up her pace as she walked along the sidewalk. Miley didn't notice the two guys standing ahead of her. She gave a little shriek when her shoe caught on the pavement and she fell. Thankfully when she fell her bag didn't open sending her student's papers everywhere. Unfortunately, her handful of books, and the miscellaneous crap in her purse weren't so lucky._

"_Need help?" A man's voice from above her sounded. Miley looked up at the stranger's face. He was wearing a worn leather jacket, jeans and a odd necklace. He was rather handsome. Miley smiled up at him and took the hand he offered her. _

_She cried out in pain as her ankle gave way, the handsome stranger caught her in his arms and frowned. _

"_Looks like ya' sprained it sweetheart." He told her. "Hey Sammy!" He shouted behind him. Miley craned her neck to see who he was looking at; he was talking to a very tall man wearing plaid who was apparently Sammy. "Get her stuff, we should help her get home." The man said._

"_You don't have to do that." Miley protested, she wasn't stupid, she gave lectures to her students about getting into cars with strangers, and she was going to practice what she preached._

_The man raised an eyebrow at her. "How're ya' gonna get home then?" He asked. "From the looks of it, you don't gotta car."_

_She frowned and looked at her ankle. She really wasn't going to make it home alone. She sighed. "Fine. But," She added, "I get to make it up to you somehow." _

_The two men shared a look and Sammy shrugged. "Alright." The other one said. "I'm Dean by the way and this is my brother, Sam." _

_Sam gave a friendly wave in her direction as he picked up all her stuff. Dean scooped her up bridal style, acting like she didn't weigh a pound. _

Miley smiled weakly remembering that night. When she met the Winchester boys she never thought they would change her life so much. Her lower lip trembled as she fought with herself. She she do what's right for her? Or should she just hope that everything turned out alright?

Miley sighed. She needed to talk to somebody. Somebody other than Dean. Somebody other than Sam. Her ears perked up when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She smiled. Bobby. He'd be honest with her, he wouldn't try and sugarcoat it.

Miley stood up and walked into the kitchen, before her courage ran dry. "Bobby?" She asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Bobby spun around a knife in his hand. Miley took a step back and Bobby relaxed.

"Jesus's balls Miley!" He exclaimed. "You tryin' ta' send me to a early grave girl?" He asked her.

"Sorry Bobby." She whispered, her eyes downcast.

"I'm jus' kiddin' around." He said looking at her. "Watcha' need?"

"I need to talk." She whispered not looking at him.

"Then talk." He said sitting down at the table. Bobby gestured to the chair in front of him and Miley all but collapsed into it.

"Bobby," She began. "What if-what if something was killing you? Not actully killing you," She hurriedly explained catching Bobby's worried look. "But slowly you just start to-to lose sight of who you were, who you are, and more and more you sink into yourself. And you know what's best for you, but you can't seem to do it, can't do it because it would hurt the people you care about, but if you stay, you're only hurting yourself. What do you do? Do you be selfish and do what's best for you, but not them? Or do you struggle on? And slowly kill yourself?" She asked, staring into Bobby's eyes. "What do you do?"

Bobby was silent for a few minutes, just staring at Miley. "Miley, it seems to me you got a real problem here. And I'm no' gonna ask you what it is, 'cause I think I already kno', but lemmie tell you this. I love you kid, you're like a daughter ta' me. I kno' I only met 'cha a couple a months ago, but you're just like the boys." Bobby leaned closer to her. "I'm gonna tell you exactly what I'd tell them boys. Go with your gut. Don' listen to the stupid little voices in your head, go with what you're guts tellin' ya. It'll be the bes' thing you can do." He told her. "A'right?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah.." She whispered.

"Ya' get what ya' need?" He asked her.

"I think so. Thank you Bobby." She said. Miley leaned across the table and gave Bobby a hug, which the older man returned.

"You stay safe, ya' hear me? I don' wanna hear 'bout you goin' off and tryin' ta hunt alone girl do ya' hear me?" He told her sternly.

"I promise." Miley pulled away and walked off to her room.

She knew what her next move was now. But that doesn't mean she has to like it.

* * *

**Hello random people that I have actually reading my story! I'll update soon, and by soon I mean when I get, hmmm, lets say, four reviews? Sound Good? Good. Byye! :**)


	2. Chapter 2

Miley stood in the doorway of her's and Dean's room. She could still see the arguement that happened more than five hours prior.

"_You're not coming with. Final. End of discussion." Dean said as he zipped his dufflebag closed._

"_End of discussion? END OF DISCUSSION? I'M NOT A CHILD DEAN!" Miley shouted at him. "I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" _

"_MILEY I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A KID! BUT YOU'RE STILL NOT COMING WITH US!" Dean shouted back at her. "IT'S DANGEROUS! YOU COULD GET HURT!" _

"_I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS BUT I CAN'T STAY COOPED UP IN THIS BUNKER THE REST OF MY LIFE DEAN! I TOLD YOU WHEN I CAME WITH YOU THAT I WANTED TO BECOME A HUNTER!" She screamed. _

"_I KNOW YOU DID BUT YOU HAVEN'T TRAINED ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE YOU WITH!"_

"_I THREW AWAY MY ENTIRE LIFE DEAN! MY JOB! MY APARTMENT! MY FRIENDS! AND IF I HAD A FAMILY I WOULD HAVE ABANDONED THEM TOO!" She screamed. "I DID IT SO I COULD HUNT THINGS, NOT SIT IN A BUNKER ALL DAY!"_

"_YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH!" Dean screamed at her. "YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!" He grabbed his bag then stormed out of the room, leaving Miley alone in their bedroom. She slumped to the ground and curled herself up into a ball, her knees clutched tightly to her chest. She tried to stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes, and angrily she wiped them away when she couldn't. After a while she stood up and walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Than she settled herself down on the couch and started at the wall; thinking. Thinking about Dean. About Sam. About Bobby. About herself. About leaving. About staying. About screaming. About crying. About everything. _

Miley stood in the doorway for a long time. She closed her eyes and stood up straight, she opened her eyes and shut the door behind her. She walked to the bed that was pressed against the wall, and knelt down beside it. She fumbled around but eventually caught hold of what she wanted. She pulled out a large dark purple suitcase. Miley looked at it for a while, unsure, scared and hesitant. Then she remembered Bobby's words. "Go with your gut." She said aloud to herself. And she did.

Miley stood up and tossed the suitcase on the bed, glancing around. She started with the closet, taking all her clothes out and throwing it on the bed next to her suitcase. Miley began to sort her clothes into two piles, coming with her and staying here.

Dress? Staying.

Favorite sweatshirt? Coming.

Jeans? Going.

T-shirts? Some staying, some coming.

Heels? Staying.

Combat boots? Coming.

Socks? Coming.

Dean's sweatshirt she sleeps in? Miley hesitated with this one. Is it staying or coming? With tears in her eyes she gently set it in the Staying pile.

Soon she was done with her closet; so she headed to the bathroom. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, her razor and shaving cream, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and her makeup, her lotion and deodorant too.

When she packed the photo album filled with pictures of her, Dean, Bobby, Sam, and a few other people she had befriended her sniffles turned into full out sobbing. Miley shook her head, wiped away her tears and then zipped up the bulging suitcase and walked across the room to the secret compartment in the wall. She tapped the wall twice and a block popped out holding a large jar filled with cash, in bills.

Miley knew that the jar held almost eight hundred dollars. She took a breath and grabbed the jar. She pulled out her wallet and threw all her credit cards, she then proceeded to shove her wallet and the pockets of her puse full of money, also making sure to shove some in her boots. She walked over to where her secret stash of ID's and papers she had made without Dean knowing, she also put those in her purse. Than she slid the suitcase under the bed with her purse and waited until the perfect moment for her getaway.

Miley ended up having to wait three hours, three excruciating hours, until she finally just went to tell Bobby that she had a migraine and was going to bed. Then Miley slipped into her room and slid her purse and suitcase out from beneath the bed. She stood and quietly made her way down the hall so she wouldn't alert Bobby.

She made it to the door of the underground bunker and pushed it open, and climbed out, shut it as quietly as she could, then ran quickly to the garage. Not surprisingly the Impala was gone, but her her Ford F150 was still there. She threw her stuff in the back seat and tore out of the garage going eighty mile an hour, not knowing where she was going, not caring, and not looking back.

* * *

**Ok guys here's Chapter two! Four more reviews and then I'll post chapter three! :) Thanks! Buh-bye!**


End file.
